This invention relates to a television stand fixedly put a monitor television or the like thereon, and especially relates to a television stand having a tilt mechanism by which said television can be supported with an arbitary angle.
In quality controls such as a process control, part controlling analysis or the like in a production line of a factory, it is generally performed to observe or to measure by projecting the field, the information and the like on monitor television. In such television it is necessary to set a screen of a Brown tube at the fittest angle for seeing it from the standpoint of biotechnology such as fatigue decrease of an operator, increase of the operation and the like.
Heretofore, for this purpose, the television stand is formed to be able to control as angle of elevation even in a fixed state.
Heretofore, such kind of apparatus, there exists an inclined mechanism having an inclination of display station (U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,243).
This is a parallel type inclined mechanism for a screen of the information display controlling disc having a fixed base portion, in which the screen is pivotably attached around a hinged axis in the horizontal direction and a cam having a cam operation surface exists in a surface meets at right angle with said hinged axis is pivotably attached to a frame of the screen side, and further a projection enerigized with pressure by dint of spring is fixed to the frame of base side.
Thus the friction operation force between said cam and the projection is adapted to balance with the operation force due to the gravity which operates to the screen so that said screen may be rotated around said hinged axis in whole inclination position.
Since this maintains the screen angle with friction force, when the weight of an object for inclination is large or when the position of center of gravity is out of the hinged axis, a great friction force is requested. Further, in case of controlling an angle degree, together with a great operation force is requested, the maintenance of necessary friction force is difficult for long period due to the large friction of the sliding surface.
Further, said inclination mechanism is different between the pivotably attached center and that of the cam, and the structure and operation thereof are also complicated. Accordingly, said mechanism has a defect of difficulty in design.